


Trust

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Flowers, M/M, Presents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: What sort of awful joke was this? Did Caligo decide to do this out of spite? Perhaps it was Loqi being dared by the men of the infantry to pull yet another stunt like this? He couldn’t quite place his finger on it, and he wasn’t quite sure of how to process it. All he knew was that this situation wasn’t one he anticipated. And with something defying his usual plans of actions and meticulous processes, it made Ravus upset. Grumpy even. He could only frown as he stood in his office with a rather discontented expression over his face.





	

It was placed there neatly, flourishing with colors that were arranged in a frenzy of red and white roses. Ravus had to step a bit closer to observe the mixture of solid reds and whites as well as the heterochromatic colored ones as well. He stood there taking in more of the flower’s aroma. Sweet and pleasant. Ravus felt his shoulders relaxing, but he soon frowned again as he snapped himself out of the flowers’ hypnotizing trance. Why where they here? And why are red roses the emphasis of it all? Red was hardly a color that Ravus found pleasing. And with how his office was mostly neutral tones and whites, the bouquet ended up standing out like a drop of wine over wine sheets. A stain.

And yet, Ravus couldn’t bring himself to discard them either. They looked well-catered to, watered properly and not wilting, a red and gold ribbon wrapped around the porcelain vase the flowers rested in. If this was sent to him by Caligo or Loqi, they wouldn’t have put so much effort into such a ‘present.’ Whoever this was from was quite the florist, and Ravus couldn’t help but smile a bit at the thought. Rarely did he ever receive gifts. And despite being suspicious of them a good majority of the time, he really did appreciate the thought. He couldn’t help but wonder who it was that decided to send him such a gift…

“Ah~ So my flowers managed to find their way to you after all.”

Oh no. _Not this bastard._

Ravus knew better than to let such profanities spill from his lips, especially with how he had to keep his demeanor professional and composed in front of such a troublesome man like the chancellor was. But he sure as hell thought about each and every awful word he could use to describe Ardyn as his frown returned once more and he turned around to face the chancellor as he waltzed into the room. Him and his antics, such gifts like this always sent his way to distract Ravus from his work, to fluster him. And always, Ardyn played innocent in claiming that these gifts were all out of appreciation and wellness. A man like Ardyn was hardly someone to do anything out of kindness. The high commander scoffed, turning away from Ardyn as he picked up the vase to move it off his desk.

To think he almost became excited about a gift from _Ardyn_ of all people.

“Such a sad expression for someone who just received such a lovely gift.” Ravus hadn’t noticed the chancellor moving in closer to Ravus until he turned around and came close to running into the chancellor. He looked at those sly amber eyes, that smug smile over his face. Ravus had to muster every ounce of his strength not to throw Ardyn out the window before tossing the flowers out as well. The high commander merely pressed his lips in a tight frown before he looked away. “Did you not like them, dear Ravus? I picked out the flowers myself, even going through the trouble to tie the ribbon to finish it off.”

“An effort waisted in a futile attempt to fluster me.” Ravus shook his head, moving past Ardyn to place the vase of roses onto his side table and out of the way. He couldn’t discard them in front of Ardyn, especially when he knew Ardyn had the power to ruin a man’s life with the snap of his fingers. So he would merely put them aside for the time being. “You invest far too much time in these ‘gifts’ of yours are far too little on your assigned duties.”

“Ah, you make it seem like I don’t have an obligation to cater to you, dear Ravus.”

“You don’t.” Ravus’s words were much more venomous than he intended them to be, but Ardyn hardly seemed phased by his tone. Even chuckling in response to Ravus’s harsh comment. “You waste your energy in giving me such petty gifts, especially when they’re only going to be discarded the moment I receive them.”

“Really now? Then I suppose you’d be ‘discarding’ this then?” Ravus arched an eyebrow as Ardyn smiled in again, looking at the red-haired man as he held up a white chocobo stuffed animal, a gift Ardyn had given Ravus weeks prior. The high commander’s eyes widened, cheeks turning the slightest tint of red before he had to look away again. Ardyn tilted his head at Ravus, setting the doll back down before he placed his hat on top of its head and wandered back to Ravus once again. “Admit it, dear Ravus. You enjoy my gifts, just as much as I enjoy showering you with them.”

Ravus scoffed in response, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to the chancellor with his signature glare. “And why is it that you find such amusement in giving me gifts? If this is one of your ludicrous attempts to create more conflicts in my duties, then you need to cease this at once. I do not have the time or luxury to have you about and harassing me.” Ravus pushed past Ardyn to return to his desk to clean away the pollen and water that remained there. But when he went back over, he arched an eyebrow at the tiny red envelope that sat by the outline of the water. What’s this? There was a card with it? Ravus sighed out of sheer annoyance. The multitude of steps Ardyn took just to provoke his grievances even more. The high commander frowned, tearing up the envelope and flicking away the paper in his gauntlets before he froze at the card’s handwritten words.

_With you on my mind – Forever with love.  
_ _A. Izunia._

“I suppose you trust my written word more than you do me talking.” The chancellor stepped closer towards Ravus, heels clicking slowly along the marble floors before he stood behind the high commander. His eyes peered down at the small card and how the high commander fingers tightened its hold on the cardstock. “Hopefully, you’ll be lest annoyed after reading that. I spent so long trying to write it in the perfect style. Just for you, dear Ravus.” And as Ardyn lingered, Ravus made no attempt to pull away despite his harsh words just moments prior.

For you see, as exasperated as Ravus was with Ardyn’s antics, Ravus honestly did value the gifts he received from the chancellor. He rarely received gifts from anyone, much less any appreciation either. The most he’s received in terms of any sort of proper recognition was when Loqi thanked Ravus profusely for not throwing a mop and bucket to him and demoting that blond-haired buffoon. But beyond that, the only real gifts he ever received were from Ardyn. And even if he wanted to get rid of them for being nothing more than a mocking joke, Ravus kept every one of them. The stuffed chocobo doll he keeps on the chair by his desk, the box of chocolates that was hidden by his bedside, even the small box with the silver ring that he didn’t think he was worthy enough to wear. Every single gift he received was kept in perfect condition (besides the box of chocolates, which Ravus gladly helped himself to and kept the box itself as a keepsake), and he hated himself for keeping it all.

Because why would he care about the gifts that Ardyn gave him? There had to have been some alternative meaning to them, right? He wanted to believe that, but something in how Ardyn acted around Ravus always told him otherwise. That he _wanted_ to trust Ardyn’s words and actions. It tore him apart inside out and out. It made him fearful of what would happen if his trust was misplaced. He misplaced his trust in others before, and he surely did not wish for that to happen again.

And still, he wanted to put his trust in Ardyn. Put his trust in such an unpredictable man, to allow him to hold onto his hand, to pull him close and place a gentle kiss on top of Ravus’s forehead. The high commander let out a heavy sigh, squeezing Ardyn’s hand in response before he slipped it from the chancellor’s grip.

“There should be no more of this, Chancellor Izunia. Your attention should be redirected elsewhere.”

“After I wrote you such a heartfelt message, dear Ravus? How cruel of you to disregard my affections for you” The high commander’s shoulders tensed as Ardyn stepped closer to Ravus once more, not touching him this time, but merely standing uncomfortably close. “And what will you do if I decide that I only want to focus on you?” Ravus’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked over his shoulder to the chancellor. Meeting his gaze proved to be more of a challenge than he anticipated, and Ardyn knew that. He merely challenged Ravus even more by turning Ravus to face him as his fingers brushed underneath the high commander’s chin. His other hand snaked around Ravus’s waist to pull him back once again. Ravus’s eyes wandered to the arm around his waist, but Ardyn’s tapping on the commander’s cheek pulled his focus back onto the amber gaze before him. “I really do admire you, you know. And yet everything I do for you is met hostility. Do you really loathe me that much?”

“It’s not that-“ Ravus had to stop himself before he said anything further, his expression twisting as he thought of the words to use. Tread carefully, for once you give Ardyn an inch, he’ll take an extra mile. But already, it seemed like Ardyn was taking more than an inch as Ravus observed Ardyn beginning to lean closer. The high commander tilted his head away over so slightly before his eyes met Ardyn’s once more. “I suppose you can do as you wish and ‘admire’ as you like. As if any word I say will stop your persistence.”

“Of course it won’t. Whatever word you say to me won’t change how fond I am of you, dear Ravus.” Ardyn stopped just a few centimeters short of Ravus’s lips. They were close enough to feel the heat of their breaths dancing in the air around them. Close enough for Ravus to observed the details on the chancellor’s face. “But if you truly do wish me to stop, then I’ll be sure to ‘cease my antics.’ Perhaps I should let you continue your work for the day now.”

And yet, just as the chancellor tried to step away, Ravus’s hand shot up and put itself behind the chancellor’s neck. Ardyn glanced back at Ravus with a surprised expression, the metal gauntlet lightly digging into his skin. But nevertheless, the chancellor smiled at the commander’s gesture, returning his hands back around Ravus. The high commander let out a sigh, working up the nerve to look up again. He was quiet for some time before he cleared his throat and redirected his gaze to the flowers behind the chancellor. “They will eventually wilt away, so I suppose I can keep them until they dry out.”

“Did you like them at least?” Ravus got quiet from Ardyn’s question, but the commander’s eyes confirmed the question. Ardyn smiled, tilting Ravus’s head upwards again. “You’re just too cute when you’re in denial.”

Ravus wasn’t able to reply with wit. He found that his lips would soon be caught by the chancellor, stealing a kiss from the high commander. _Excuse me?_ Ravus was taken off guard by the gesture. He was more used to the light kisses over his cheeks and forehead, but never something like this. Perhaps he had unintentionally guided Ardyn into the gesture with his hand resting on the back of his neck, but he wasn’t expecting Ardyn to be an opportunist in the matter. Yet Ravus didn’t turn away. He merely stood there, taking a moment to relax into the gesture as Ardyn began to deepen their kiss.

Amused with the idea of Ravus giving into the gesture, Ardyn decided to take it further. He guided Ravus’s body against his own when his hand pressed against the arch in Ravus’s back. Their closeness was enough to provoke a gasp from the commander. He probably expected to pull away after only a short moment, but Ardyn wouldn’t quite have that. He took advantage of the small gasp, using that as an opportunity to slip his tongue past his defenses, to taste the sweetness of Ravus’s mouth. Quite a literally sweetness. He must have been eating candy prior to Ardyn’s visit. _Cute._

What was even cuter was the way Ravus began to ease into the kiss. First trying to retreat away, but soon finding himself with fingers clawing at Ardyn’s scarf, lips only pulling back to readjust themselves over each other’s lips before reconnecting once more. Ardyn was eager to test the waters even more, pulling back entirely for them to catch their breaths before Ardyn pulled Ravus up just enough to sit the high commander onto his desk and trap him with his arms. Ravus turned his head to look at his position. But the moment he turned back forward, his lips were taken once again. Ardyn couldn’t help but chuckle as Ravus’s voice was stifled, transforming into one of the most delicious moans he’s heard. A delightful noise from the ever-so stoic high commander. Ardyn merely pushed aside Ravus’s legs to press himself even closer to Ravus. The action caused Ravus to arch against him, aligning the commander’s neck to a perfect position for Ardyn to tug aside Ravus’s collar and plant a series of small kisses and bites along his skin, provoking more of Ravus’s sensitive voice, only to have it be stifled as Ravus grit his teeth and pressed his hand to Ardyn’s chest as if to repel him.

Ardyn hummed against Ravus’s skin, his facial stubble scratching against Ravus’s skin just enough to cause the other man to tense and lean his head over more and align itself into a place where Ardyn could kiss along his jawbone. “Don’t worry. I won’t leave any apparent marks on you. At least, not for others to see.”

“Oh, we’ll _see_ them alright.”

Very few things were able to startle Ardyn, but this was certainly one of those things as he heard the Captain’s voice came into earshot, followed by the snickering of a familiar general. The moment the voices piped up, Ardyn found himself staggering backwards after a foot planted itself into his stomach and pushed him away. Ravus quickly fixed his coat, pulling up his collar again as he glared at the new intruders to his office. “Captain Highwind, General Tummelt. Have you no manners in knocking?”

“Not our faults you left the damn doors open.” Ravus’s gaze slowly turned to Ardyn with the most lethal of glares, only getting Aranea Highwind to smirk in response. Damn, she thought about getting some good gossip today, but not this good of gossip. “Loqi and I have those briefing reports for the Leide patrols you wanted us to do, but we can go ahead and give those to you later.”

“No, don’t.” Ravus let out a sigh as he pushed his bangs back and walked to Captain Highwind to take the files from her. “With these reports being done, I expect now that you two manage to give me a full briefing over the status of your divisions. Discussing the status of the military is important, considering that we must give a list of our requisitions to the Emperor to meet our needs.”

“Oh, you know, we could do that later.” Loqi had to stifle his laughter, hiding the biggest and most ridiculous smile behind his hands. “When you aren’t busy, Commander.”

_“Do not try my patience, General.”_

“Oh come now, dear Ravus…” Ardyn finally recovered himself just enough to straighten himself out, grabbing his hat from where he had displayed it on the chocobo doll before he ventured to the group. He smiled mischievously at the high commander before he glanced to the others. “It’s not like the others didn’t know how desperately you wanted my attention.”

Ravus glared back in response. “You think far too highly of yourself, Chancellor.”

“And you think far too little of yourself, Commander.” Ardyn chuckled. And with a swift flick of his wrist, he smacked Ravus’s backside, provoking a gasp of surprise, a look of shock, followed by a look of disdain from the high commander – all in one movement. Aranea and Loqi had to hide their laughter the moment Ravus turned to shoot an enraged glare at them. “Perhaps I’ll let you get back to work then. I’ll come back later tonight, when we can have more privacy.” He flashed a wink at Ravus before he stepped past the Captain and the General. “Do take care, dear Ravus. And take my words to heart.”

Ravus scoffed in response, merely crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the chancellor depart. Damn that man…

“Oh, look at that! Ravy-oli’s blushing.”

Loqi couldn’t hold back his laughter, holding onto his chest as he felt it tighten from how much he needed to let loose that laughter. “This is just too good! Caligo owes me a thousand gil now!”

One look was all it took before the two were immediately silenced by Ravus’s stare. He didn’t say another word before he slammed the door in front of them and leaned back against the door. A heavy sigh escaped from the high commander. His feet dragged him over to the desk again, fingers reaching out to pick up the small card. ‘Forever with love,’ he supposed… A childish little gesture. But Ravus found his lips curling ever so slightly as he tapped the edge of the card against his lips. Actions did speak louder than words, he assumed. But that was a thought for when he was less busy. Perhaps tonight even… Ravus shook his head and cleared his mind of the thought. He would just have to trust Ardyn’s word for now as he quickly tucked the card away into his desk as he resumed his work once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I had three people send me scenarios or asks about Ardyn/Ravus writing, so I figured 'Hey! I've been deprived of them. Let's go ahead and write about them!'  
> I love this ship to death. I write them in such a sappy way. What?


End file.
